Regularly, for a structural design of a construction, one may firstly consider sufficient lighting, beautiful style, and decorative effect. Therefore, in practice, practical use and beautiful style are commonly required. For said reason, louvers have been commonly and preferably used in most construction projects. Currently, there are innumerable types of louvers available on the market. However, the louvers that are commonly used, either vertical or horizontal type, are not perfect in performance. In order to provide the most practical louvers to serve the people, the present inventor has created a fully automatic and vertical type louver, which is directly controlled by push buttons. Thus, the complicated manual operation in conventional louvers to control the opening or closing of a louver is not necessary in the present invention.